


初见

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, エレリ - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	初见

初见

事情就是这样发生的。不知不觉间，十一年级学生艾伦·耶格尔发现自己变得不敢动弹了——来自右肩的一股沉甸甸的重量打破了他的平衡，他不得不一面维持着刚才的姿势，一面不断调整身体重心，以承受那份无意识的重量对他的愈加沉重的依靠。  
这位黑头发、黑睫毛的陌生人应该是十分钟前从火车站广场上车的。像所有那些搭乘火车上下班的小公务员一样，他沉默、匆忙，保持着一身经过整日奔波后已开始松垮的整洁，手里提着沉重且形状单调的公文包（大概由于身形矮小，普通尺寸的公文包在他手中显得略大了一号），一上车就径直走到车厢最后一排，习惯性地坐在了耶格尔身边那个靠窗的座位上。  
这是星期五的下午六点半钟，琥珀色的余辉映着车窗，电车在班霍夫大道上悠悠鸣响。初夏的风吹起路旁悬挂的红色十字旗，鸽子掠过繁茂的树顶，继而又掠过人们的头顶。湖畔小城的空气湿润又温暖，椴树花的芳香驱走了焦躁，车厢随着路的颠簸温柔地摇晃，陌生人睡在了他的肩膀上。  
起初他曾想过将他推醒——并非由于自己的肩膀担负了额外的重量，而是出于善意的提醒——车程还很长，他可能会在沉睡中错过站。然而当他侧头望见他的睡脸时，伸出的手便不自觉地悬滞在了半空——因为一时间的不忍；同时他的目光再也离不开陌生人的脸——因为一霎那的心动。  
这是一张初见之下就让人不禁想要捧在手心里的脸。它白皙，小巧，有种纤弱与坚忍并存的美。疲惫的过度摧残使它消损了一些圆润，他发现这张脸充满了年龄的谜团——眉心和眼窝蹙拢了如此多的忧愁，两颊的皮肤却仍那么柔嫩。他浓密的睫毛低垂着，在两条细瘦的眉毛之下拢起两道无言而又安详的弯弧，这弯弧和隆起的眉骨之间，形成一片狭长而饱满的地带，靠近睫毛的部分泛着一点丁香的淡紫，上方隐约可见浅青的血管。  
他通过这片地带想象着他眼睛的形状，和他睁开眼时的模样。他的瞳色该像两公里以外的那片湖水，阴天时是深沉的海蓝，阳光下是明艳的孔雀蓝。  
他的目光顺着他挺翘的鼻梁一路下滑，在爱抚了一通玲珑的鼻尖之后，轻轻落在他的两片唇瓣上。他的嘴唇带有一种初熟的樱桃般的不可思议的粉红色，唇形虽薄却丰满，让人不觉想要伸手挤压以确定它是否如看上去的那样饱含水分。在盯着他的嘴唇看的时候他逐渐产生了一种非份的渴望，这让他不得不再三深呼吸以压制自己那颗涉世尚浅的心脏产生的阵阵狂跳。他看了看陌生人那紧阖着的眼皮，又心虚似的环视了一下四周——完全没有人注意他们所处的角落。可当目光落回他的嘴唇的时候，此般种种的小心思却忽然消散了——他在他另一侧下唇的唇缝间发现一道伤疤，一道忧伤的印痕，一个属于过往岁月的、永远不可能吐露给此时的陌生少年的关于痛楚的秘密。  
电车摇晃着，节奏不再像从前那样轻缓。陌生人更加明显地皱起了眉，睡得却越发昏沉。他的头低低垂了下来，无力地滑向少年的胸口。于是慌乱中，他瞥见了他的一段苍白的脖颈，和一片袒露在松动领口之下的同样苍白的胸骨。在他的身子完全倒入他怀中之前，他胡乱托住了他的头，试图帮他回复到原来靠着的位置——这个动作像他料想的那样失败了。陌生人露出了一丝委屈的神色，但极度的困倦反倒让他能够任凭身旁少年笨手笨脚的摆弄。最终，忙活了好一阵的耶格尔取得了一个可喜的进步：他抬起右臂架在右边的椅背上，让陌生男人的头稳稳地枕在了上头。  
轻松和重负看似矛盾，实则不可分割。他用一只手臂托起了他的整个梦乡，为此感到难以解释的快乐和满足。他侧过头细嗅从他的头发里飘来的味道：一种朴素的柠檬皂的清香。树影婆娑，簌簌抖在两人身上，他发现让一个瘦小的陌生男人睡在自己的臂弯里的感觉竟也能如此美好。他兀自沉醉地笑了，放情将脸埋进这头黑发的深处，柔顺温暖的发丝让他想起波德莱尔的诗句：“在你头发的静夜里，我看到热带蓝色的天空在闪耀。”  
在这片黑色和蓝色混杂的视野里，他忽然浮想起刚才一瞬间偷偷瞥见的那片苍白胸骨。在衬衫下方的幽暗中它呈现一种冷郁暧昧的白，它平坦的边界悄悄蔓延至神秘不可测知的地带。他相信，在方才那一瞥中，他已经越过那些晦涩光线下形状美妙的起伏，望见了他细窄的腰胯。那么，他全身的肌肤是否也都像刚才他窥见的那般细腻苍白？他的胴体是否就如他现在想象的那样，羸顿之中蕴藏着朦胧的性感？他突然感受到一股无可救药的可怕兴奋……他从那片迷乱的发丝间抬起头，垫在他脖颈下的那只手臂开始微微颤抖……  
真正的情欲就这样在夕阳坠落之际诞生。他拥着他，并强烈地开始渴望拥有他。就算互不相识又能怎样？当他在他的怀抱中醒来的时候，他就将亲口告诉他，他已经爱上了他。无需权衡，也无需顾虑。他年轻，精力旺盛，有足够的时间和信心找出并追求自己想要的东西。他会锲而不舍地跟随他直到他属于自己。他会循着本能的指引给予他两人在一起能得到的最大快乐。他会为了他而倍加努力，为了有朝一日能让他完全摆脱这疲惫、劳苦的生活……  
他平静地凝视这张在爱意的晕染下已成为世上最美丽的脸。他凝视他的眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇，忽然觉得他们两人似乎早已相识了成百年，甚至上千年。可以相信，而且必须相信。因为假若这样，这场由神秘力量所主宰的，便不再是一场初遇，而是一次重逢。假若这样，不可确知的未来便不再那么可怕，因为既然他们注定会在世界的这一端相见，就注定会有一条已为他们铺设好的道路，等待他们去找寻，去开拓……  
正在他决定用亲吻来唤醒他未来的恋人时，后者也无意识地朝他微微开启了双唇。  
他朝着那对柔嫩的嘴唇，深情地吻了下去。

END.


End file.
